Por la mañana
by Natalia22
Summary: Nami no entendía que sólo pudieran estar juntos por la noche. Ella también le quería por las mañanas. One Shot LuNa [Lemmon]


**.**

**One Shot LuNa**

**.**

**Por la mañana**

**.**

Nami empezaba a despertarse al escuchar el ruido que hacían en la cocina y por el olor del desayuno que preparaba Sanji.

Miró hacia la otra cama y la vio vacía y perfectamente hecha. Cualquiera pensaría que Robin se había levantado pronto y que por eso no estaba, pero hacía ya tiempo que no dormía ahí. Seguramente había pasado la noche en brazos del espadachín en el puesto de vigília.

Eso sólo lo sabían ellos tres y el capitán. Los demás nunca habían visto a la morena bajar de allí arriba por las mañanas.

La pelinaranja la envidiaba. No por tener un hombre que la calentara por las noches, sino por tenerlo en las mañanas.

Ella siempre se levantaba fría, a pesar de haberse quedado dormida entre llamas.

Salió de la cama y se vistió para no ir en camisón. Luego se ducharía. O se daría un baño relajante, aún no lo tenía claro.

Al salir del camarote, pudo escuchar la voz del capitán pidiendo por su comida.

- ¡Venga siéntate! Ahora te doy tu plato como a todo el mundo- gritó Sanji. Miró hacia la puerta- ¡Buenos días mi Nami-swaaan! Siempre tan preciosa.

Ella sonrió- Muchas gracias Sanji-kun- fue a sentarse en su sitio, al lado de la morena.

Todos los demás ya estaban ahí, charlando de sus cosas y empezando a desayunar cuando el cocinero les sirvió.

- ¿Has dormido bien, navegante?- le susurró Robin, sabiendo de antemano que nadie las escucharía por el griterío que había en la cocina.

- Claro que he dormido bien. Igual que tú.

- ¿Ya no te molesta que se vaya todas las noches?

Nami acabó de comerse una tostada, antes de contestar.

- Claro que me molesta- suspiró y siguió hablando en susurros- Es que no le entiendo. Estamos muy bien juntos y cuando ya no podemos seguir más, coge y se va de la habitación. No le entiendo Robin. ¿Por qué hace eso?

- Alomejor no puede dormir con alguien al lado.

- Pero si cuando se va, hay momentos en que parece que se va a caer al suelo de lo cansado que está. No le costaría nada dormirse a mi lado.

La morena se rió por lo bajo- A ver si vas a acabar matándolo.

- Sí ya… antes me mata él a mi del aguante que tiene- bromeó Nami, haciendo que las dos se rieran.

Intentaba no darle más vueltas al tema en su cabeza. Sin embargo, era imposible.

**.**

* * *

**.**

El día iba pasando lentamente mientras seguían surcando el mar, sin ninguna isla a la vista.

- ¿Qué te pasa Luffy?- le preguntó Chopper mientras ellos dos y Usopp pescaban.

El capitán le miró y le mintió- No me pasa nada. Es sólo que estoy aburrido.

- Yo también estoy aburrido. A ver si tocamos tierra de una vez- habló Usopp.

- ¿Qué crees que habrá en la próxima isla?

- No sé, espero que nadie nos ataque. Pero haya lo que haya, yo acabaré con todos.

- Y yo, y yo- saltó el doctor con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Éstos dos continuaban hablando. Sin embargo, el tercero de los que estaban ahí ni siquiera los escuchaba ya que su atención se dirigió a una persona que acababa de salir a cubierta para mirar el cielo.

El moreno no pudo evitar que su corazón empezara a bombear más sangre, notando como recorría rápidamente por todo su cuerpo con sólo verla.

Ella se sintió observada y miró en su dirección. Éste la sonrió y la joven hizo lo mismo acompañado con un movimiento de cabeza antes de desaparecer por la misma puerta por donde había entrado.

Luffy se extrañó al entender que quería que la siguiera.

- Chicos, yo lo dejo. A ver si pescáis algo- dejó la caña en el suelo y se fue.

- A Luffy le pasa algo, ¿verdad?- habló Chopper cuando el moreno desapareció por la puerta.

- Creo saber que es, pero no diré nada.

- ¡Cuéntamelo!

**.**

* * *

**.**

Nami entró en su camarote rápidamente sabiendo que él vendría en un momento.

Tuvo una idea. Se mordió el labio inferior y se bajó la ropa interior, dando gracias mentalmente de haberse puesto falda. Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Él entró y cerró la puerta con el pestillo, apoyando la espalda y mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó Luffy extrañado.

- Tengo un regalo para ti- le dijo Nami sonriendo de lado.

- ¿Enserio?- alzó las cejas sorprendido.

Ella cogió el tanga que se había quitado y se lo tiró, haciendo que Luffy lo cogiera en el aire.

Cuando lo vió, sonrió- Negro, mi favorito. Bueno uno de mis favoritos. Recuerdo uno rojo que te queda muy bien.

- Mañana me pongo ese si quieres.

Se guardó el tanga en uno de los bolsillos y se quedó ahí parado mirándola.

- No, mañana sin nada. Justo como irás ahora.

- ¿No me lo vas a devolver? ¿Quieres que vaya todo el día sin nada debajo?- le preguntó, excitándose con la idea.

- Es un regalo, ¿no? Así estarás todo el día pensando en mi- se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado acariciándole la rodilla de la pierna que estaba por encima.

Nami sintió como el vello de todo el cuerpo se le erizaba con el simple roce de la palma de su mano en la piel.

- Cómo si no lo hiciera ya- le dijo mientras que instintivamente bajaba la pierna, pero sin llegar a abrirlas- ¿Quieres que me vuelva loca?

- Sí… Me encanta cuando te vuelves loca- comenzó a besarla por el cuello para luego subir despacio hacia su boca.

Se besaron lentamente, con los labios y con las lenguas. Desde la primera vez que se besaron, no había pasado un día sin que lo volvieran a hacer. Pero si el primero fue tímido, comedido y corto, los siguientes fueron todo lo contrario.

Justo como ese. Si bien era lento, también era húmedo y excitantemente indecoroso.

Luffy fue subiendo la mano de su pierna, colándola por debajo de la falda. La pelinaranja abrió las piernas dejándole vía libre para que continuara.

- Deberíamos parar- le habló entrecortado y agitado cuando se separaron para poder respirar. La mano la dejó quieta en el muslo- Aún es de día. Mejor esperamos a la noche.

- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? ¿Qué importa que se enteren los demás?

Luffy dejó de tocarla y la miró a los ojos.

- Es mejor que no se enteren.

- ¿Por qué?

Se levantó echando el sombrero hacia atrás, colgado del cuello por la cuerda . Nami estaba cansada de todo esto. Quería poder estar con él cuando quisieran, sin tener que esconderse.

Ella también se levantó.

- Dímelo de una vez, Luffy. Nunca me lo dices ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- miró hacia otro lado y susurró algo que había estado rondando por su cabeza- ¿Te avergüenza estar conmigo?

Él frunció el ceño- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Te avergüenzas de mí y por eso no quieres que los demás sepan que somos más que amigos.

- No, nada de eso. Nami, ¿cómo me voy a avergonzar de ti?- se acercó a ella- No vuelvas a pensar eso.

- Entonces…

- Es sólo que…- la abrazó fuertemente y se quedó en silencio durante un rato, dudando, hasta que se atrevió a sincerarse- No quiero ponerte en peligro. Confío plenamente en los demás, pero si más gente se entera que estamos juntos, podría llegar a oídos de nuestros enemigos. Y no quiero eso. Si a ti te pasara algo y te perdiese como a Ace… yo…

Nami sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos mientras oía sollozar débilmente a Luffy. Nunca había pensado que sería por eso.

Ella también era una pirata que estaba en constante peligro, como los demás.

Pero él sólo quería protegerla.

Y eso hizo que se enamorara más de él.

Le agarró el rostro para separarlo de ella y así poder verle. Él agachaba la cabeza para que no le viera llorar. Se soltó y se alejó hacia la puerta, saliendo de la habitación dejándola a ella sola con el corazón en un puño.

- Luffy…

Se sentía muy mal por él. Si bien quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que le quería y que estaban juntos, para ella lo importante es que él fuese feliz.

Y si eran felices cuando se veían y hacían el amor a escondidas pues así seguirían. No quería que Luffy sufriera más por pensar que a ella le pasaría algo malo como a su hermano si alguien se enteraba.

Pensó en no decirle que Robin lo sabía. La conocía y ella no diría nada.

Al llegar a cubierta, no había nadie pero era capaz de escuchar voces gritando. Seguramente, pensó, los demás estarían en la sala del acuario. Miró por todos lados pero no vio al capitán.

Suspiró y lo dejó correr. Él querrá estar solo.

Decidió ir a ducharse antes de comer.

Sin embargo, al llegar, justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta del baño, ésta se abrió por Luffy.

Se miraron a los ojos. Nami los vio algo rojos y sintió como su alma se caía a los pies.

El moreno agachó la cabeza e intentó pasar por su lado, pero ella no iba a dejar que se volviera a marchar y le abrazó, besándolo.

Luffy le correspondió enseguida, sin poder y sin querer alejarla. Los dos cuerpos caminaron hacia dentro del baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Apoyó a la joven contra la pared y coló una de sus piernas entre las de ella. Apretándose a su cuerpo.

- Luffy…- habló entre besos- Lo siento… no quería… que te sintieras mal.

Éste se separó de sus labios pero no se alejó. Apoyó su frente en la de ella.

- No te tienes que disculpar. Entiendo lo que quieres porque yo quiero lo mismo.

- ¿Enserio?

- Claro. Tampoco me gusta tener que escondernos como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo. Pero por otro lado, lo prefiero.- levantó el rostro y la miró con dolor- Entenderé que ya no quieras nada conmigo.

Nami no quería seguir viéndolo triste e intentó animarle. Mejor que dejaran de pensar en lo malo y se centraran sólo en lo bueno.

- ¿Cómo no voy a querer nada contigo… -le acarició la nuca con la punta de los dedos-…si estoy deseando que me tomes aquí mismo?- le preguntó juguetona, moviendo la cadera hacia delante para apretarla contra su miembro.

Luffy no pudo evitar sonreír y llevar sus dos manos al trasero de la chica.

- ¿Entonces no te importa?

- Lo haces para protegerme- llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla y pasó el pulgar suavemente por debajo del ojo- No quiero volver a verte llorar…

Él cerró los ojos.

- No quiero perderte.

- No me perderás.

Los abrió y la miró a los ojos. Lo que sentía por ella no podía ser otra cosa que amor. Ese sentimiento hacia otra persona que nunca había buscado ni encontrado, y ahora parecía que llevaba dentro de él mucho tiempo.

Acercó sus labios y la besó. Intentando transmitirle todo lo que no era capaz de decir con palabras.

El beso fue suave. Tan suave como ningún otro. Nunca se habían besado así, dejando que sean sus propias almas las que se juntaran entre sus alientos.

Al separarse y mirarse, vieron los ojos del otro velados de deseo.

Querían más. Siempre más.

- ¿Vas a hacer que vaya todo el día sin ropa interior?

El moreno sonrió de lado y dirigió su vista a la falda.

- No me acordaba que vas sin nada debajo- volvió a meter la mano entre las suaves piernas de la pelinaranja.

Esta vez no se detuvo y le acarició los suaves pliegues. Nami jadeó y Luffy no pudo aguantarse después de tantas emociones y resbaló un dedo dentro de ella.

La joven se mordió el labio inferior al sentir como entraba, después de ese, un segundo dedo.

Empezó a moverlos de dentro hacia fuera, notando cada vez más humedad.

En esos momentos dejaban de ser 'el capitán y la navegante'. Se convertían, simplemente, en dos personas que deseaban el placer que el otro les proporcionaba. Daba igual la forma. Daba igual que se dijeran.

Ellos lo disfrutaban así.

- Quiero que vayas sin nada. Así podré tocarte directamente cuando estemos solos.

La pelinaranja apretó los dientes para no gemir fuerte, haciendo que se oyeran como lloriqueos.

Pedía que nadie pasara por el baño en esos momentos, sino se pensarían que se encontraba mal, cuando realmente era todo lo contrario.

Deseaba a este hombre. El Luffy que todos conocían y el Luffy de ahora.

Éste último hacía lo que quería con ella. Pero Nami se dejaba gustosa. Como ahora mismo.

Se movía más rápidamente y la joven se arqueaba delirando del placer que sentía.

Cuando llegó al final, se tapó la boca con las manos y su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

- Luffy… Luffy…- balbuceaba entre los dedos.

Él la abrazó esperando que se calmase.

Pasó un rato y el corazón de la chica iba cada vez más lento. Le pasó las manos por el pelo y le besó.

Primero superficialmente con los labios y luego, sus lenguas hicieron contacto. Se rozaban sin pudor, explorando la boca del otro.

Nami dirigió una de sus manos a la erección del moreno, por encima del pantalón. Ninguno de los se acordaba, en esos momentos, que lo mejor sería volver con los demás. Se olvidaron de todo.

- ¿Quieres que…- habló entre besos- te ayude con esto?

- Es tu deber- le sonrió- Estoy así por tu culpa.

Ella le desabrochó el botón y le bajó la cremallera, metiendo la mano por dentro del bóxer.

Jadearon los dos. Uno por la caricia y la otra por tocar lo duro que estaba.

- ¿Qué quiere que haga por ti, Monkey D. Luffy?

El chico la miró intensamente en silencio y después la levantó para llevarla a la bañera.

- Déjame hacerte el amor.

La bajó para dejarla estirada dentro y se quitó el pantalón y el bóxer viendo que ella se levantaba más la falda sin dejar de mirarle, mordiéndose y lamiéndose los labios.

Luffy cogió aire. Cuando lo miraba así sería capaz de hacerle de todo.

Se posicionó en medio, y de lo húmeda que ella estaba, su miembro entró directamente.

El calor que le apretaba era demasiado intenso. Se quedaría ahí dentro toda la vida, si pudiera.

Empezó a embestirla. Ella se abría de piernas todo lo que podía para recibirle mejor. La superficie era incómoda, pero a ninguno le importó.

- Gime para mí, Nami. No hay nadie cerca- la embistió más fuerte haciendo que ella gritase y él gruñese- Quiero oírte gritar.

Abrió los ojos que había cerrado a causa del enorme placer que sentía- Ego masculino, ¿eh?

Él le sonrió seductoramente y dirigió una de las manos a su entrepierna, acariciándole con el pulgar el clítoris.

Ella respondió gimiendo y retorciéndose debajo de él.

El moreno de rodillas se sentó en su trasero, atrayéndola hacia él y levantando la pelvis. En esa posición tocaba un punto en el interior de Nami que aumentaba increíblemente su excitación.

- ¡Ahhhh! Luffy!

- Sí… grita mi nombre- siguió acariciándole el clítoris.

- ¡Luffy!

Éste aumentó el ritmo haciendo que la joven no pudiese aguantar más, llegando a su final. Sintiendo como todo su ser explotaba en millones de partículas.

Las contracciones de la vagina le apretaron de tal manera que no pudo continuar y se derramó dentro de ella.

Exhausto se dejó caer encima de Nami. Lo abrazó y le dio besos en el cabello, disfrutando de los espasmos que aún recorrían sus cuerpos.

**.****  
**

**.**

-Voy a bañarme- dijo Nami. Vio que Luffy le sonrío y se dirigío a la puerta cuando ella se acordó de algo- Si alguien te pregunta, di que has estado duchándote y que yo estaba esperando que acabases.

Luffy la miró - De acuerdo, pero esto no tiene que volver a pasar.

- Yo no te he obligado- se cruzó de brazos.

- Ya…- metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó el tanga negro- ¿Y entonces por qué te quitaste esto?

- Ey, ¡devuélvemelo!- le pidió acercándose rápidamente con el brazo estirado hacia él.

- Shishishi, es mi regalo- se rió y se fue antes que ella le alcanzara.

- Pero serás… - bufó, volviéndose a quedar sola.

Aunque, no pudo evitar sonreír. Era feliz. Al fin y al cabo, había conseguido lo que quería.

Sexo por la mañana.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Usopp miró por todo el acuario. Chopper y él habían pescado un pez rarísimo, así que toda la tripulación estaba ahí. Casi toda.

No se habían dado cuenta hasta ahora que faltaban esos dos. Esto confirmó sus sospechas.

El tirador dirigió la mirada hacia los demás.

- Estos dos se creen que somos tontos, ¿verdad?

Robin se rió por lo bajo, ya que ella sabía todo, mientras Sanji lloraba sentado en una esquina.

- ¡¿Por qué?! Mi Nami-swannn ¡NOOOOO!

- Cállate ya, que eres un pesado- le dijo Zoro.

El rubio se levantó- ¡A que te tiro ahí dentro y que te coma ese asqueroso pez!- le amenazó señalando al acuario.

- ¡No lo llames así!- gritó Chopper, que se había encariñado con él.

Zoro se acercó al cocinero frunciendo el ceño- ¡A ver si te atreves!

El capitán entró de golpe.

- ¡¿Qué pasa, en este barco no se come?!

Los dos le miraron y hablaron al unísono.

- ¡Tú a callar!

**..****FIN..**

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Este es mi primer One Shot! Me ha gustado escribirlo jeje

Así que estoy pensando en hacer más. (Claro que no dejaré de lado mi otra historia).

Bueno, si este os ha gustado, haré más jejeje Hacérmelo saber con comentarios :)

Otra cosa, como yo escribo para vosotros lectores, me gustaría escribir historias elegidas por vosotros. Por ejemplo, yo hago una pregunta al final de cada One Shot y me respondéis, (si queréis claro jeje) Lo más votado será elegido, vale? Como si fuera una encuesta xD Me parece divertido, interactuar con vosotros :) Creo que esto ya lo hacen algunos escritores o no? Bueno no lo sé jejeje

Bueno la primera será una fácil por qué no sé si alguien me responderá xDDD

- Próximo One Shot LuNa, ¿Mundo One Piece? o ¿Universo alternativo?

Ala ya está jaja

Espero que os haya gustado este One Shot :) Nos leemos!

Besos!


End file.
